


Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do

by enjcltaire



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi Hazel, DitS spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Daisy, Jealousy, Oneshot, Quite a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjcltaire/pseuds/enjcltaire
Summary: A fix-it of the coming-out scene in Death in the Spotlight. MAJOR spoilers ahead!





	Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. HELLO. It's been a while!
> 
> I have a lot to say. So firstly, I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted a new fic! Year 11 has hit me HARD and I'm revising a lot of the time, but last night I got to THAT SCENE of Death in the Spotlight and I just HAD to write a fic. This will contain major spoilers for DitS because I have nobody to talk to about this, but OH. MY. GOD. DAISY IS CANONICALLY GAY! This is a massive step forward in terms of representation, needless to say, and I don't think I could love Robin more at this point. One of our faves is actually LGBT - we are one step closer to Daisy/Hazel being real! I actually shed a tear last night when I read the scene. I loved it so much.
> 
> That said though, I just /had/ to have a little play around with it, and see what might happen if it went slightly differently, if Hazel was LGBT too. And so this fic, which I love with my entire heart, was born. I hope you love it as much as I do. I returned to writing Hazel, but gave her a bit of a different side. Enter bisexual Hazel with a jealous streak.
> 
> Just wanna point out that a heck of a lot of this dialogue, specifically at the beginning and very end, is lifted from the canon scene. That makes me so happy to say. :')
> 
> I hope it isn't too long before I'm back with something new for you all. As always, all comments and kudos are appreciated. I never thought when I first posted a fic on here that I would get so much love and support. Now I'm going to shut up before my eyes fall out of my head. I've been writing for a good few hours now. Last thing - title courtesy of Hayley Kiyoko. If you haven't listened to Girls Like Girls, go listen now!
> 
> Love and hugs, Katie xx

“Daisy!” I said. “What’s up? Tell me!”

Daisy went absolutely pale. “It’s nothing, Hazel,” she said unsteadily. “Or rather – it is true that I’m concerned. Martita is a friend of the Detective Society, and I’m quite certain she is being wrongly accused.”

I stared at her. My heart hammered. I could feel my temperature rising. It was like the final jigsaw piece was hovering above its place, and now I was up close I was sure it fit. My hands felt clammy and I was sure my cheeks were turning red. This was too close to home. It was all getting too simple. This was too close to all the things I laid awake at night thinking about, all the things I swore Daisy would never know about, for obvious reasons – because she could never, ever feel the same. Unless…

“I-” said Daisy. “I-Oh, bother you, Watson!” She suddenly looked more flustered than I had ever seen her, but I recognised it in myself all too often, when I was around Daisy. I swallowed.

“All right. You may have noticed that I have been...not at my best around Martita. It has taken me a time to ascertain why, but I have now examined the evidence, and I think that there can be only one conclusion: I like Martita almost more than anyone else I have ever met in. If you were anyone else, I should tell you that it was just a pash, but it isn’t at all. It’s much more than that.”

In the silence that followed, emotions flooded my body, filling me from head to toe with confusion. First came joy, happiness, elation, the best feeling I have ever felt, because Daisy was not at all what everyone thought she was, but everything I had been wishing her to be since the day I met her. Pride, because she told me of everyone. Then suddenly, white hot jealousy, anger, guilt, sadness, all the horrid feelings you can think of seared through me. She liked Martita, an adult we met so recently, an adult we barely knew. An adult, the very thing Daisy always vowed never to become, the very thing Daisy was so good at deceiving. Martita, not me. Her best friend.  
How had I let myself believe for a second that Daisy Wells, beautiful, clever, perfect Daisy Wells, could like me? Love me? And how was it that though everything was so close to being right, so close to being all I had willed it to be for forever, yet so wrong?

I became aware of the silence stretching out between us. “I did guess,” I admitted, taking a deep breath. I scoured my mind for the right words to say. I knew I should be summoning words of encouragement, the words I wished I’d had when I realised I was in love with a girl. But everything seemed to disappear in my mouth. “I’ve seen you helping her, even when you don’t need to. You get tongue-tied around her, and you blush all the time. I know you, Daisy!”

“Oh, how frustrating!” said Daisy. “I might have guessed you’d notice.” I bit my lip, feeling a stab of resentment in my chest. Of course I would notice. “But I do so hate it, Hazel,” she continued. “Love is idiotic, and I despise it, but Martita is simply so pretty.”

“Now you understand how I feel about Alexander. I can’t help it, either!” I blurted out, immediately feeling guilty. All I wanted was to make her see, but I was angry, so angry and upset I couldn’t think straight. “Love doesn’t make sense,” I said, desperately trying to calm myself down. “It makes us do and say stupid things. It doesn’t matter who you’re in love with, it all feels the same.”

Tears pricked my eyes. I felt hurt and I wasn’t sure what by. “There isn’t a place in this world for someone like me.” I whispered, the words falling out of my mouth before I could stop them. “I don’t look like you. I don’t love like you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” cried Daisy. “Of course I don’t understand about Alexander. That is entirely different. His arms are so long, Hazel, and he’s not as intelligent as you are. Whereas Martita’s arms are a perfect length.”

My stomach dropped and for a moment I thought I was going to be sick. My blood was boiling. “I know!” I shouted, louder than I’d ever shouted before, almost Daisy loud. She looked taken aback, face pink, silent. I almost laughed. I had made Daisy speechless for once. I breathed out slowly. “I know, Daisy. I know. She’s pretty. She’s perfect. Well, Alexander is all of that. And-” I cut myself off and sighed. “And I get it, Daisy. I get it. I get all of it.”

Daisy stared at me, seemingly aghast. I sank down into a seat in the stalls, my head in my hand. “Hazel,” she said, sitting in the seat next to me and taking my shaking hand. I turned my burning face away. “Hazel, what are you trying to say?”

I swallowed, head spinning. “I understand it,” I said quietly. “She’s tall, her hair is long, she’s...beautiful. Well, that’s just great, Daisy. It’s just great.”

When Daisy finally responded, her voice sounded a million miles away. “She is. I feel so strange, though. Pashes are all right at Deepdean, but we’re not at Deepdean now and this isn’t just a pash and you might- I mean, you would be quite within your rights to be shocked at me.”

I laughed then, because she really was being so stupid. “Are you listening to a word I say?” I asked. She looked at me blankly. My throat felt dry. “I like girls, Daisy.”

Searching her face for a reaction, I gulped. Her eyes stared into mine. “What?” she whispered. “Really?” In that moment I saw relief, confusion, joy and wonder cross her expression. I nodded, feeling ashamed suddenly. I looked at the floor. It would have been all right if that was where it ended, but in my head my sentence was hovering without a full stop at the end of it. I tried to choke up the ending, but I couldn’t muster the bravery to tell Daisy the truth.

She looked up at that moment, seeing the anxiety in my eyes. “What is it, Watson?” she asked, squeezing my hand. I felt a tear run down my cheek without me even realising it. “I...Daisy...” She nodded at me encouragingly, fumbling for a handkerchief in her pocket. She dabbed at my cheek and I felt myself recoil at her touch.

“Alexander...I...I like boys too, Daisy,” I said so quietly it was barely audible. Daisy didn’t respond. I looked away, tears flowing freely now. She hated me. I was disgusting, impossible – nobody was like that. It was bad enough to be, well...that way, but to be both…

“Hazel, what are you talking about?” I heard her say. I met her eyes. “I’m awful, Daisy. Don’t,” I replied, wiping my face. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Do shut up. I don’t care about that at all, you know I don’t. You’re my best friend and nothing you do can change that.” I felt my stomach sink, though whether because of relief or aching disappointment that I was still her best friend, I wasn’t sure. I suppose I was hoping for something to change, but I don’t know why it would.

No sooner had I thought that, than I was turning my face towards Daisy’s, and she was rather closer than I had expected. I blinked. My heart thudded loudly in my ears and I felt as if I could hardly breathe. Daisy noticed and laughed.

“Oh, Hazel,” she said quietly, and before I even had time to respond, her lips were on mine, and it was just like I had dreamed it would be.

I broke away first, unable to catch my breath. My eyes scanned hers, full of confusion and adrenaline and utter shock. She looked back at me, the biggest smile I had ever seen spreading across her face.

“You’re a – a chump!” I said, and I hurled myself at her, sobbing. I felt her crying too.

“Sometimes, Watson, I’m not sure I deserve you. And I will never say that again, so you will have to remember it,” she replied, hugging me fiercely.

I thought that I was not likely to forget it. “But...but what about Martita?” I sat up, veins fizzing with the emotion of it all.

Daisy shook her head, breathing shallowly and looking into my eyes. “Who?” she whispered, and leaned in to kiss me again.  
I giggled. “I love you, Daisy.”

“I love you too, Watson. More than anything.”


End file.
